Volaré, volarás, volaremos
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Hermione recibe una clase de vuelo única a manos de la última persona de la tierra que pensó que podría querer ayudarla con su pequeño problema, DRaco Malfoy. [Este fic participa en la Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago- OS- COMPLETO- PROMPT I Clase de vuelo]


_**Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en la primera Dramione Week del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 _ **Este OS corresponde al primer prompt: Clases de Vuelo.**_

 _ **Para más información sobre la Dramione Week pasaos por mi perfil y dadle al enlace :)**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: V** olaré **, v** olarás **, v** olaremos **.**_

— Maldita escoba.

Hermione se levanta del suelo y se sacude con un gesto de dolor sus pantalones de chándal llenos de barro y césped.

— Caracoles.

¿Qué esperabais? ¿Qué maldijera? Es sólo una niña de once años que está intentando aprender a volar. Ni que fuera la chica malhablada en la que se convertirá cuando tenga diecisiete años y huya de los mortífagos.

Pero eso es adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Hoy, ahora, tiempo presente, Hermione Jane Granger es una niña de once años que ha vivido toda su vida como una humana corriente. Y eso significa que las escobas han sido usadas, siempre, cada día desde que fueron inventadas, para barrer, no para volar. Y si ya te ponías quisquilloso para asustar algún ser viviente muy molesto.

— A ver, otra vez —inspira todo el valor que puede y estira su brazo con la palma bien abierta—. ¡Arriba!

La escoba obedeció, pero no exactamente como esperaba. Salió dispara hacía arriba y cayó inerte al suelo con la misma rapidez con la que había subido. La castaña tuvo que apartarse para que ésta no le cayera en la cabeza.

— Auch.

Se incorpora con sus dedos hundiéndose en la banda tierra y se levanta con una mueca de disgusto. Está harta. Ella no ha nacido para volar. No. Ella ha nacido para hacer otras cosas, como para transformaciones, o historia de la magia, pero para volar no.

Suspira cansada y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Quiere llorar. Quiere echarse a llorar y patalear el suelo. Es frustrante, se siente tan impotente y fuera de lugar que quiere hacerse pequeña y desaparecer.

Ojalá alguien la ayudara. Alguien, quién fuera. No importaba, sólo quería que ese sentimiento parara.

— Eres patética.

Alza la cabeza sobresaltada y se encuentra con la mirada gris de Draco Malfoy. Frunce el ceño enfadada y lo fulmina con la mirada.

— Gracias por tus ánimos, Malfoy —Hermione se levanta torpemente y le sostiene la mirada a ese niño engreído.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, retándose, evaluándose. Hermione no quiere ser la primera en desviar la mirada, si lo hace pierde. No entiende muy bien porqué se siente así, como si hubiera quedado segunda en un examen para el que se esforzó mucho. Pero lo siente, así que intenta por todos los medios, siempre, no bajar ni apartar la mirada. Pero en ocasiones como esa pierde. Pierde porque él sonríe, de esa forma que le da rabia, como si él supiera algo que se le escapa a ella.

Aparta la mirada y se dirige hacia donde está la escoba. Va ignorarlo, va ignorar a Malfoy y su estúpida sonrisa. Decide volver a intentarlo.

— Arriba —su voz sale molesta y frustrada y la escoba no se mueve—. Arriba —vuelve a repetir más convencida, convencidamente enfadada—. ¡Arriba!

Nada, no pasa nada. La escoba sigue ahí, inmóvil, tendida en el suelo. Puede sentir como se ríe de ella. Y también la risa de Malfoy.

— Así no conseguirás volar nunca.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes?

Lo mira enfadada. Con sus rizos alborotados chocando con sus sonrojadas mejillas.

— Tch, soy un sangre limpia. Aprendí a volar antes que a andar.

Las palabras quedan flotando en el aire junto a la arrogancia de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué es un sangre limpia? —Hermione lo mira curiosa ladeando la cabeza y su problema con la escoba olvidado.

— Un sangre limpia es alguien que no tiene sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas —dice él mirándola con desdén—. Tú, por ejemplo, tú no eres una sangre limpia. Tienes sangre muggle, así que tú serías una sangre sucia.

— ¿Y por qué sucia? —Le dice ella enfadada cruzando sus brazos por delante de su diminuto pecho—. Si nos cortamos sangramos igual.

— No es por eso —le contesta él imitando su postura.

— ¿Y entonces por qué?

Hermione sonríe victoriosa, sabe que lo ha pillado. Él no sabe qué responderle y por eso ha puesto esa cara como si se hubiera comido un trozo de hígado.

Deja escapar un sonido de victoria y le da la espalda con la frente en alto. Bien, ahora sólo tiene que conseguir que ese trasto le hiciera caso.

Inspira confiada y segura de sí misma por primera vez. Estira el brazo y abre la palma con decisión. Esta vez dice la palabra sin titubear y sin miedo.

— Arriba —sonríe ampliamente porque la escoba le ha hecho caso.

Mira a Malfoy triunfante y con una ceja alzada que lo reta a decir algo más.

— Felicidades, ahora a ver si consigues que te obedezca mientras vuelas.

Ante esas palabras Herms sintió que su confianza salía de su cuerpo como el aire sale de un globo.

— ¿Cómo? —Suelta en un murmullo ahogado.

No le da tiempo a profundizar en esas palabras ya que la escoba sale disparada y ambas acaban estampándose contra la copa de un árbol.

— Menos mal que no es el sauce boxeador… —Hermione suspira y cierra los ojos aliviada.

— Eres patética —Draco la mira con el ceño fruncido y algo que parece determinación en sus ojos—. Baja, voy a darte el honor de enseñarte a volar.

— ¿Perdón? —No, definitivamente no ha escuchado eso.

— Que bajes —le ordena y se aleja con paso decidido.

Hermione bufa y se aparta un rizo de la cara. Sí, va a bajar, va a bajar y decirle a ese engominado engreído que no necesita su ayuda, que ella se las está apañando perfectamente bien y no necesita que nadie, y menos él, la ayude.

— Auch —vuelve a caerse intentando deslizarse por el tronco del árbol e intenta contener las lágrimas.

Espera que eso que ha oído crujir haya sido una rama al partirse y no un hueso suyo.

— ¿Vienes o qué Granger? No tengo todo el día.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y lo siguió. Iba a decirle que se callara y la dejara tranquila, pero cuando vio con qué naturalidad y seguridad cogía dos nuevas escobas de la sala de material y lo obedecían dócilmente decidió callarse y darle una oportunidad.

Hermione Jane Granger no iba a suspender una asignatura.

Fuese cual fuese.

— Toma, ponla en el suelo —Hermione cogió la escoba que el chico le tendía e hizo como le dijo—. Ten presente que la escoba siente tus emociones —le dice con los ojos serios—. Si tienes miedo de que salga disparada lo hará, si tienes miedo de que no suba no lo hará. Debes mostrarte firme y confiar en ella en que te guiará y no te dejará caer.

— ¿Caer?

Draco extiende su brazo e ignora la pregunta ahogada de la chica.

— Arriba —la escoba le obedece y él empieza a pasársela de una mano a otra con envidiable confianza y seguridad—. Debes pensar en la escoba como una extensión de tu cuerpo que puede pensar y sentir por sí sola.

Hermione asiente vigorosamente como si fuera la alumna más aplicada, que lo es, y estira la mano decidida.

— Arriba.

Por segunda vez en ese día la escoba la obedece sin titubear. Ella sonríe e intenta recordar las palabras de Malfoy. No puede imaginarse que una escoba es como… como un caballo. Exacto, que es como un ente a parte pero a la vez parte de ella.

¡Exacto! ¡¿Por qué no se le ha ocurrido antes?! ¡Un caballo! No va a montar en una escoba va a montar en un caballo.

Con decisión se sube al caballo-escoba tal y como le está indicando Malfoy y da una patada en el suelo decidida. Ella ha montado a caballo, sabe, le gusta. Va a poder, va a poder con eso. Ella es Hermione Jane Grenger joder. Ella va a volar.

— Mira Malfoy, estoy volando —suelta una risa que raya la histeria y la felicidad.

— No te emociones pies izquierdos —le dice el rubio con una sonrisa divertida curvándole los labios—. Hasta aquí lo has hecho muy bien pero ahora viene lo difícil, conducirla.

Hermione traga grueso y asiente con decisión. Va a volar. Volará. Lo hará.

— Muy bien, lo básico es que te mantengas relajada encima de la escoba pero con la espalda recta. Si quieres avanzar debes inclinarte hacía delante. Pero recuerda, mientras más te inclines más velocidad ganarás —Hermione asiente afirmativamente dando a entender que ha memorizado los consejos—. Si quieres girar a la izquierda o a la derecha debes inclinar tu cuerpo ligeramente hacía donde desees ir. Y sobre todo Granger, nunca, jamás, dejes de sujetar la escoba con tus manos ¿Entendido?

Hermione asiente y sonríe. Poco a poco empieza a seguir los consejos de Malfoy, se inclina, gira, da un par de vueltas, va recto, gana un poco de velocidad, va más lento, vuelve a girar… Al principio Malfoy la sigue de cerca procurando que no se caiga, pero cada vez se va alejando más de ella hasta que se queda apartado viendo como la chica ría y empieza a hacer un poco el loco con la escoba.

— ¡Eh Malfoy! ¿¡Por qué tan quieto!?

Draco intenta no quedarse sin respiración. Hermione está volando, con el sol a su espalda ocultándose en el horizonte, su pelo acariciando furioso sus sonrosadas mejillas, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa divertida. Draco no se fija en su ropa sucia ni en el morado que se le ha formado en el pómulo derecho.

En ese momento Hermione Granger es lo más hermoso que ha visto nunca. No sabe por qué la ha ayudado a volar, pero lo ha hecho, y no se arrepiente.

— ¡Te reto a una carrera!

Y así sin más la chica sale disparada y él no puede hacer nada más que seguirla entre carcajadas. Corren, vuelan, ella evita chocarse contra un árbol demasiado alto y él se luce haciendo alguna pirueta.

No sabe cómo, pero acaban riendo, tumbados en el suelo y mirando el cielo estrellado.

— Ahora entiendo por qué os gusta tanto volar —confiesa ella mirándolo sonriente con sus almendrados ojos brillando de emoción—. Te sientes tan… Tan… Libre.

Draco sonríe y gira la cabeza hacía el manto estrellado esperando que ella no vea su sonrojo. Es la primera vez que alguien siente lo mismo que él cuando vuela. También es la primera vez que se divierte haciéndolo.

— Deberíamos volver a hacerlo. Volar, me refiero.

Él no dice nada. Deja que el silencio los envuelva y que ella se pierda en sus pensamientos mientras tararea una canción muggle. Y es entonces cuando un pensamiento molesto se instala en su corazón: quiere volar para siempre con ella.


End file.
